The present invention relates to golf scoring and side games. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to methods, systems, and computer programs for creating, scoring, and tracking golf rounds and side games.
Golfers often play in tournaments, leagues, or private groups and also participate in numerous “side games” between players in their group or even among players in other groups. Scoring the primary round of golf and keeping track of all of the side games can be time-consuming and error-prone and often slows the pace of play.
Devices have been developed for tracking golf scores, but they are difficult to use, require dedicated hardware, and/or lack functionality. Moreover, known golf scoring devices cannot be used to quickly and easily add a group or groups to a round, add multiple players within a group, enter scores for multiple players at the same time, and/or score multiple side games during a round of golf.